


Here Together with You

by LadyAnatar, Searece



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Closets, Community: tf-speedwriting, Friendship, Gen, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oops, Prowl has the patience of a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: It'll be fine, Mirage! It'll be a good test o' our skills. We'll be in 'n' out before he gets back, and he'll neva know.The next time Jazz came up with one of his brilliant ideas, well, Mirage wasn't sure what he would do to his superior, but it would certainly keep him from getting in another embarrassing scenario like this.





	Here Together with You

**Author's Note:**

> LadyAnatar: In June 2017, Searece and I started chatting, and she invited me to work with her on a collaboration. Because of my lousy track record, I was hesitant, but eventually, we agreed to work on a speedwriting prompt collaboration. We started it on the 17th, then dropped it like a hot rock for some reason. Fortunately, we were able to reconnect this month finished it and the other one we had toyed with making in a mad writing binge this afternoon. While I will probably not work on a collaboration again, it was fun, and I thank Searece for the opportunity to play with her.
> 
> To all our American readers, have a happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Prompt 1: 14 April 2012. Scenario: intimacy in a confined space. Any kind of intimacy - physical, emotional, psychological, up to you.
> 
> Prompt 2: 8 January 2011. Setting - Someone else's room at midnight.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or the Speedwriting Prompts.

_It'll be fine, Mirage! It'll be a good test o_ _'_ _our skills. We'll be in_ _'_ _n_ _'_ _out before he gets back, and he'll nev_ _a_ _know._

The next time Jazz came up with one of his brilliant ideas, well, Mirage wasn't sure what he would do to his superior, but it would certainly keep him from getting in another embarrassing scenario like this.

From where Jazz was plastered against his front, he felt the Porsche's EM field envelop him in sheepish apology. With a silent sigh, Mirage pulsed back *acceptance/irritation,* then carefully shifted among various boxes to lean against the wall and let his legs stretch out over the floor; if they were going to be stuck in here, then he was going to be comfortable. Jazz wiggled obligingly out of his way to let him move more easily, then settled back down along the larger mech's front.

In the utter darkness, Mirage felt the monochrome mech let out a silent sigh, sending air from his vents skittering over the Ligier's frame. After a moment, he felt a hand gingerly slipping up his frame, skimming over his shoulder and down his arm to his servo. Mirage wove his fingers together with Jazz's. Both mechas remained peacefully curled up with each other, servos latched together in the kind of intimacy only forged when two people shared a long, trusting relationship. Mirage found himself enjoying the silence and easy, unintrusive company, and he even found himself entertaining thoughts of recharge.

Still, he would appreciate it more if they were not locked in Prowl's closet.

OoOoO

Several hours later, soft sounds began to permeate the door, and Mirage and Jazz began to shift. Untangling their hands, Jazz silently lifted his delicate, claw-tipped fist to the door before banging on it as hard as he could. Mirage promptly followed his lead, and after a clattering noise beyond the door, it swung open to reveal an astounded Prowl.

"G'mornin', Prowler!" Jazz chirped, levering himself out of Mirage's grip and into the room. Prowl stepped out of their way to let them escape.

As Mirage carefully avoided all of the potentially delicate and/or explosive items in the closet to push himself off the wall and onto his feet, Prowl answered with considerable aplomb, "Good morning, Jazz. Dare I ask why you were in my heavily secured closet?"

"O'course!" Jazz answered affably, stretching his stiffened frame in a very distracting manner, arms clawing towards the ceiling and chest thrust forward. "We were practicin' our mad skills against one of the most worthy opponents Ah know." He beamed as he shook each leg briefly. "You won."

"I am gratified," Prowl answered drily. "Why did you simply not wake me up?"

"'Cause ya need yo' beauty sleep, and Ah didn' want ta face Ratchet after havin' woke ya up when ya finally went to bed without an intervention."

"So that was a selfish inclination." Mirage could easily see that Prowl did not blame Jazz though; nobody wanted to get on Ratchet's bad side, "Should I see about setting a recharge pad for you in there?"

"No," Mirage quickly answered instead of Jazz. They weren't going to attempt that again, or at least he wasn't.

Jazz pouted, "Would'a made the night a bit more comfy, but nah. Thank ya, Prowler."

Prowl's wings twitched as he tilted his helm. It was useless to get Jazz to call him by his proper name, so instead, he asked, "Why practice your 'skills' against my closet?" Prowl stepped forward to peer into the said closet. He likely didn't want anything out of place before he resecured it.

"Well, as Ah said," Jazz started, as the spec ops bots watched Prowl move several unmarked boxes, extra acid pellets, and something that looked like one of Wheeljack's experiments, "we wanted ta practice our skills, and ah haven't gone pokin' around in yo' closet since we were on Cybertron. So it was abou' time that ah checked yo' systems fo' ya, and since Mirage has neva had the pleasure o' wrestling with yo' door codes, it seemed to be tha only logical thing ta do!"

"Logical indeed," Prowls said in a voice as dry as a desert planet at high noon. "Shall I assume that my defenses are adequate?"

"Eh, they could use a little tunin' up when it comes ta keepin' people out in the first place, but we couldn' actually get out once we were in." Jazz looked thoughtful for a minute. "At least, not without blowin' ourselves up as well."

"I will take that under consideration." Prowl gestured for his two subordinates to move towards the door. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work that I must get done before my shift."

"'Kay, Prowler, see ya later!" Jazz caroled before sashaying towards the door. Prowl's optics stayed on Jazz as he went, making sure the bot did not touch anything as Mirage followed.

As soon as the door closed, Mirage grabbed Jazz's arm. "'It'll be fine, Mirage! It'll be a good test o' our skills. We'll be in 'n' out before he gets back, and he'll neva know,'" he mimicked.

Jazz grinned at him sheepishly. "Okay, Ah might have been a liiiitle off. But Ah had such a nice time last night that Ah can't really bring mahself to regret it," he added with a gentle caress to Mirage's hand.

Sighing, Mirage gave a slight smile and equally gentle squeeze in return. "I suppose I can't either. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and get ready for my own shift."

Letting go, Jazz gave him a friendly bump. "All righ', Mirage. See ya later!"

**Author's Note:**

> LadyAnatar: Personally, I find holding hands to be one of the most intimate things that humans can do with each other, and it's such a versatile gesture. Also, on a funny note, we realized just after we finished that we had fulfilled the actual prompts in the first little section, so we wrote a whole, huge, unnecessary chunk. Fortunately, we enjoyed it so much that we can't find ourselves regretting the fact.


End file.
